This invention relates to a convenience attachment to automotive dashboards, for the securement of drinking cups or glasses in accessible position, while tempering the same within a desirable temperature range.
The handling of drinks in a moving vehicle is usually an awkward situation and most often results in spills because of swerving and accelerating or decelerating of the vehicle. The driver is particularly prone to experience spills since his attention is to driving, and even a passenger experiences spills because of unexpected movements. The usual protection against spills is to carefully hold the cup or glass containing a liquid, but this is not practical for extended periods of time, there being no adequate place to support a drinking cup or glass in the usual vehicle cabin, especially at or next to the driver's position. That is, the dashboard of a vehicle is devoted to controls related to vehicle functions, there being no provision for and/or no refreshment facilities. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a dashboard attachment for the support of beverage or food cups or glasses.
Beverages are served either hot or cold; for example hot tea, coffee or chocolate, or cold iced-tea, shakes, fruit juices and soft drinks. And, when these beverages, or foods, are exposed to the surrounding ambient air they soon lose their original temperature condition, and consequently become undesirable. It is the difference between the desirable beverage temperature (hot or cold) and the surrounding ambient air temperature with which this invention is concerned, because of the transfer of heat energy that occurs when interface contact therebetween occurs. In the case of a cup of hot beverage served just below boiling (less than 212.degree. F.), its interface contact with surrounding ambient air at 70.degree.-80.degree. F. presents a temperature differential that quickly drains off the heat energy therein. Conversely, in the case of a glass of cold beverage served somewhat above freezing (more than 32.degree. F.), its interface contact with surrounding ambient air at 70.degree.-80.degree. F. presents a temperature differential that quickly replaces heat energy thereto. The ambient air temperature will of course vary and is at a high differential as stated above.
Fully equiped automotive vehicles include heating and air conditioning refrigeraton. The heat source for the conventional auto heater is the excess heat derived from the internal combustion engine, a heat engine, whereas the cold source is conventionally derived from mechanical refrigeration, all of which is well developed prior art. The heat source in a liquid cooled engine reaches a boiling temperature of 212.degree. (greater when pressured), while refrigeration air approaches a freezing temperature of 32.degree. F. The temperature examples given are extreme and are not expected to prevail under usual working conditions, it being an object of this invention to apply these heat sources to the beverage support attachment herein disclosed.
The present day automotive dashboard is provided with heater and air conditioner vents located centrally between the driver and the front passenger. These vents are universally provided as a pair of vents, one for the driver's comfort and the other for the passenger's comfort. A typical pair of vents occupy a nine inch width and three inch height, provided with controlling louvers that direct air to discharge horizontally and vertically. When practicing this invention, the air discharge is straight rearward on parallel axes. It is to be understood that this system can be operated in either the heat or the refrigeration mode and at whatever intensity thereof which may be desired within its capacity, it being an object of this invention to provide a plenum for receiving and discharging heater or refrigeration air and in which the beverage cups or glasses are exposed for heat transfer. Accordingly, the heat differential between the beverage and conditioned air is controlling, to the exclusion of air within the vehicle cabin. That is, when a hot drink is supported in the plenum the heater mode is implemented, and when a cold drink is supported in the plenum the refrigeration mode is implemented.
The facia of the auto dashboards are very much alike, and to which people are well accustomed, so that application of this attachment can be readily made to those vehicles that vary little if all. Consequently, a vehicle dashboard and/or the attachment need be modified only slightly if at all, and readily applied or removed. However, a permanent installation may be desired.